


Damdamin ay lumaya

by zhongreen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongreen/pseuds/zhongreen
Summary: Naiintindihan na ni Chanyeol.





	Damdamin ay lumaya

Patuloy na ipinapaalala ni Chanyeol sa sarili na mayroon talagang mga bagay na hindi nagtatagal.

Dadaan lang sila para magpalungkot, manakit, mang-inis, manggalit, magpasaya, magmahal at magturo. Pagkatapos ay papara rin sila, baba sa kung saan sila dapat bumaba.

Dahil hindi naman lahat tayo pare-pareho ng istasyong bababaan, may ibang mauuna, may maiiwan at mayroon din namang sasabayan ka sa byahe.

Naiintindihan na ni Chanyeol.

Dati hindi niya alam ang isasagot sa tanong na " _Anong nangyari sa inyo_?"

Pero ngayon malinaw na sa kaniya,

life happens.

Nadala ng agos ng buhay.

Natangay at 'di na muling nakabalik.

Yun lang.

Siguro, ganoon lang talaga.


End file.
